The Deal
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Yugi Mutou, Prince of Cyrus. He had struck a deal with the ancient spirit of Pharaoh Atem. The two had agreed on a wish and Atem's freedom if Yugi passed the various games and riddles Atem challenged him to. Fast forward and now Yugi is getting a new bodyguard. Yami Attia was the best of the best, but even he wondered if he could protect the Prince with his life. *AU* *Prince!Yugi*
1. One - Do We've Got a Deal?

**So I have started a new AU and I hope you guys enjoy it! Really though, I have school and other fics to work on, why do I do this to myself? Oh yeah, because I love puzzleshipping too much... oops!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Chapter One - Do We've Got a Deal?**

* * *

 _It is something you can see but cannot. It is something strong but fragile. It is not a one person job and each party must put their everything in to make it last. There are challenges and struggles along the way. Heartbreak and tears are not something foreign to this, but they can be beaten if work is put in. It is a long journey, but can be easy and joyful to each party. To get the full understanding, you must experience it. When you do, the answer will be become clear to you._

* * *

"Do we have a deal?" The Pharaoh asked, a gleam in his eyes and sly smirk on his face. He held his hand out for the teenager to shake, "Well?"

The teenager looked at the offered hand before him. He had a knack for games and it is said that making a deal to the spirit of this ancient pharaoh was the ultimate game of all. It was challenging and only the best had played….

…. They all failed, however.

The teenager smirked, vowing to himself to win this game. He shook the spirit's hand, the translucent hand of the pharaoh feeling nothing more than just a cool sensation around the teen's own warm hand, "It's a deal."

The spirit's smirk grew and morphed into an amused grin, "I like your spunk, kid." He crossed his arms over his chest, studying the teen before him, "Maybe you just might be the one to set me free."

The teen pouted, "I'm not a kid."

The Pharaoh laughed, the deep voice sending a slight chill down the teen's spine, "With my age, everyone is a kid."

The teen tilted his head, "You don't look that old."

"I was twenty when I died, but as a spirit, I'm thousands of years old, kid." The spirit turned, "Now, follow me."

The teen followed the spirit deeper into his tomb, the slight glow from the spirit's body casting a light as they walked. Finally, the spirit stopped, standing in front of his sarcophagus. The spirit's eyes scanned the sarcophagus, his mummified body resting inside.

He turned to the teenager behind him, "You found The Puzzle, yes?"

The teenager nodded, showing him the golden box that held the shattered Puzzle inside, waiting to be put back together again, "Right here."

The spirit smiled, "Perfect." He gingerly took the box from the teen's hands. He opened the box, revealing the puzzle pieces sitting inside. Balancing the box in one hand, he snapped with his other, willing a floating table to appear from thin air. He gently placed the open box on the table before turning to the teenager, "Remember young one, if you lose, your soul will accompany me in this tomb forever, and if you win, I will grant you one wish using the blessing of the three Egyptian gods and you have also successfully set me free and into the afterlife. Those are the terms you have thought of and those are the terms we have agreed on." The spirit wanted to ask about the terms the teenager proposed to him, but hey, if the teen wins then he gets to rest and there was no way he was going to pass that up.

The teenager nodded, "A deal is a deal, Spirit."

The spirit didn't know why, but he felt like he should tell the teenager his name. After all, this was the first time anyone had offered him a chance of passing onto the afterlife. He gave the teen a small smile, "Please, call me Atem."

* * *

Atem was surprised; this kid was good. He was clever and confident in his moves and he passed each game with skilled ease. The teenager looked Atem in the eyes, a confident smirk on his face. Seriously? Was there any game, riddle, or puzzle he couldn't beat? And if there was, where is it? On one hand, he wanted the teen to win so he can finally get the rest he deserves, but on the other hand, the boy gave Atem a challenge, which only made the spirit actually want to beat the teen.

"Well?" The teen asked, "Last game is next, right?"

"Well, you solved the Millennium Puzzle in under thirty minutes, managed to beat me at Senet, Mehen, Aseb, and even a simple card game you had with you. You easily solved my various riddles with very little hints, as well. This last riddle will be our last game together. From there, the deal will go on as planned. Understand?"

The teen nodded, "Of course."

Atem held out his hand, "Before the last game begins, it's been a pleasure playing with you, kid."

The teen smiled, taking the spirit's offered hand and shook it, "Same here."

* * *

Yugi Mutou brought the warm sheets over his body more, not wanting to leave the confines of his comfortable bed. He curled up into a ball, sleeping away without a nightmare or bad dream. Beside his bed, a figure chuckled at the site, amused at Yugi's oversleeping.

"Young Prince," the figure spoke, gently shaking him, "you must wake up now."

Yugi swatted the translucent hand, "Five more minutes, Atem."

Atem shook his head, chuckling, "I wish I could give you five more minutes, but someone will come in here to fetch you and I know more than anyone else that someone from the staff waking you can be quite the pain."

Yugi groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position, "I'm up, I'm up." He yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes, "Happy?"

Atem smiled, "I mean to get out of bed, Yugi."

Yugi gave the spirit a glare, "You were a prince once, then a pharaoh. You of all people should know that sleeping in a blessing."

Atem shrugged, "Can't argue with you on that, Prince." He gave the prince a small smile, understanding his point, "Still, you must rise. Your new bodyguard will be meeting you today. From my exploration around the castle, it seems like he's the best they have."

Thanks to The Puzzle being in Yugi's possession, Atem has the privilege of exploring the world around him as long as Yugi has the Puzzle. However, Atem's freedom comes with conditions. The two quickly discovered that Atem can't go too far without being held back. If Yugi is on the first floor of the castle, then Atem is only allowed to stay on that floor and that floor alone unless Yugi goes to another floor. When Yugi is asleep, Atem will go around the floor, listening to whatever new gossip the staff has or to simply people watch. If Yugi is busy with something, then Atem would either stay with him in the Puzzle or go off around the floor Yugi is on.

Atem is used to palace life and being from a royal family, but this castle and royal life Yugi knew was so much different from his own. Ever since Atem had joined Yugi, the spirit became curious to the world around him. After all, he was trapped in his tomb for thousands of years and he wanted to see the new world with his own eyes. Yugi became stumped on the last game but he refused to give up. Atem had grown rather fond of the teen and he didn't want him to stay stuck in the tomb without even finishing the game so, with the help of the Millennium Puzzle, Atem was able to accompany Yugi in his daily life and while he tried to solve the last riddle.

That was four years ago and Yugi was already twenty. Soon, the deal became less important as the two became close and started to really enjoy each other's company. Atem was able to understand Yugi's daily life and the stress that came with it, and Yugi was there to give Atem a friend after all these years of being alone.

Yugi looked through his closet, trying to find something to wear when there was a knock at his door, "Come in." Yugi didn't bother to look away from his closet.

"Prince Yugi," a maid spoke up, curtsying to the young royal, "we have drawn your bath and it is waiting for you."

Yugi looked at the maid and nodded his head, "Thank you." He smiled at her, "I will be there soon."

The maid gave another curtsy, "Of course, Prince. I wish you a 'good morning' as well."

"And same to you." He watched at the maid left his room, quietly shutting the doors behind her. He turned back to his closet, finding Atem holding a black silk button up with leather detailing on the bottom and sleeves, "That?"

Atem nodded, "I think it looks good on you, Young Prince."

Yugi took the article of clothing into his hands before giving Atem a curious glance, "Why?"

Atem shrugged, floating away from the closet, "Just thought you should look nice for your meeting."

Yugi turned around, facing the spirit, "And why is that?"

Atem gave him a cheeky grin, "Just because." He waved at the prince, "You'll thank me later." He added before disappearing into the Puzzle.

Yugi looked at the shirt before tossing it on his bed. He shook his head, "Silly Pharaoh."

" _Tiny Prince_." Atem shot back, speaking through their mind link.

* * *

Yami Attia studied his appearance in the mirror, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his gray button up. The Prince had requested for his new bodyguard to not wear anything too formal like the usual suit and he was quite thankful for that; suits weren't his thing.

New bodyguard, huh? Yami was nervous about the whole thing. Sure, he was the best they had, but he still couldn't help but freak out his new position. He had to vow to protect the Prince with his life now more than ever and he wondered if he was even fit for the job.

"You'll be fine, Yami."

Yami turned, coming face to face with Timaeus, head of security and the bodyguard of the King and Queen.

Timaeus gave Yami a small smile, "Relax, Yami."

Yami sighed, running a hand through his thick hair, "Why did they choose me? I'm pretty sure that I'm not fit for the job!" Yami started pacing, "I mean, who even recommended me in the first place?"

"I did." Timaeus answered, his voice firm and confident.

Yami stopped and looked at his superior with wide eyes, "You did!?"

Timaeus simply nodded, "I did." He approached Yami, placing his hands on the bodyguard's shoulders, "You will do an amazing job, Yami. You have continued to impress so many and of course, impressed me, as well. Prince Yugi will be in good hands."

Yami blinked up at him, "Positive?"

Timaeus smirked, "I would not say such words if I didn't believe them wholeheartedly, Yami." He nodded his head, patting Yami on the back, "Now, get going. You mustn't' keep the Prince waiting!" He gave him a wide, proud grin, "Good luck."

* * *

Yugi sighed, closing the door behind him. He kept his eyes glued to the marble floor as he walked. His mood had dropped since waking up that morning after this visit with someone dear to him.

Atem floated next to him, "How is he?"

Yugi sighed, "The same, but today is one his bad days."

Yugi's brother had been ill for around five years now and he had slowly gotten worse. Unfortunately, there was no cure for his illness and not even their royal status could help in finding one right away. Their father had ordered their best medical team to develop a cure but so far, each attempted was met with failure. That's why Yugi struck a deal with Atem; he wanted to use that wish to heal his brother. However, he never told Atem that and he wondered if he would even get the chance to. Of course, he loved having Atem around, but he wanted to help his brother and Atem belonged in the afterlife.

Yugi didn't want to be selfish.

Yugi stopped in the archway leading to the castle's foyer. He nodded to himself, pushing aside his upset mood, "Alright, Atem." He looked up the spirit, "Wish me luck."

Atem smirked, "Oh, Young Prince, I wish you great luck. Your new bodyguard is quite the looker, if I do say so myself."

Yugi's eyes widened and bright blush made its way onto his face, "Atem!"

Atem gave a hearty laugh at Yugi's reaction, "Relax, Prince! I'm just simply stating a fact."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "More like an opinion." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Gee, I tell you that I like guys and since then you haven't stopped trying to pair me up with someone."

Atem shrugged, "Oh well." He smiled down at the prince, "But really, Yugi. Don't be so nervous, I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

Yugi gave him a curious look, "You think so?"

Atem nodded, "It's a possibility. Now, get going, Young Prince. I shall be in the Puzzle if you need me."

Yugi nodded, watching as Atem disappeared into the Puzzle around his neck. He gingerly held the pyramid in his hands, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Atem was the best. Sure, he teased Yugi quite a bit, but Yugi knew it was out of love. The spirit always knew how to lift Yugi's spirits and put him at ease. Not only that, but he gave the best pep talks when he need them.

The Prince nodded, looking into the foyer. He couldn't be nervous now and he knew that Atem would be there if he needed him. He gave the cool Puzzle a slight squeeze – his version of a hug to the former pharaoh while in the Puzzle – and made his way into the foyer, bracing himself for the new person that would enter his life.

 _"Good luck, Tiny Prince."_ Atem's voice rang in Yugi's mind, speaking to him through their mind link, _"Just relax and everything will be fine."_

Yugi nodded, _"I'll try, Silly Pharaoh."_ He smiled, the silly nicknames for each other easing his nerves some.

 _"Good."_ Atem answered back, _"Besides! If you fail this meeting in anyway, at least he's hot!"_

 _"Atem!"_

Atem laughed, _"Just saying, Young Prince!"_

* * *

 **Just to let you all know, Yugi's brother will be an oc and we'll meet him soon!**


	2. Two - Meetings

**Ayyy! Late update! ... oops? Okay but really, sorry for the late update, but I've been focused with The Pharaoh's Nightmare and school, but, I've got an update up!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Meetings**

* * *

Yugi blinked, looking at the new face before him. He could feel his cheeks burn with a bright blush and Atem's snickering in the back of his mind didn't help at all.

Yami Attia was breathtaking.

"Prince Yugi," Yami bowed, "it is an honor to serve you."

Yugi blinked, trying to find the right words, "Um…"

Atem's snickering turned into full on laughter, " _Little Prince._ " He called, in a sing song tone, " _Do be sure to speak in full, and coherent sentences!_ "

Yugi frowned, " _Shut up!_ "

" _Oh, it's not like he can hear me or anything! But, he is waiting for an answer from his sweet prince_."

Yugi blinked, Atem's reminder pulling him out his trance, "Yes, sorry about that." He chuckled, the blush still on his face, "It is a pleasure to meet you. And please, when it's only us, just Yugi will do."

Yami smiled, "Of course."

Yugi nodded, "Now, of course I don't need to ask because you will have to accompany me, but would you like to join me on my trip into town?"

Atem whistled, " _Is that a date, Prince?"_

 _"I will drop the Puzzle from the highest balcony if you do not shut it."_ Yugi gave an empty threat. He could never hurt Atem, but of course, that didn't stop him from making the threat.

Atem chuckled, " _Very well._ "

Yami chuckled, a blush of his own make its way on his face, "Of course."

The kingdom of Cyrus wasn't huge, looking more like a small village with lush greenery and colorful flowers about. Cottages were the norm and there were no skyscrapers or modern looking buildings about. Many other kingdoms joked about how Cyrus was behind on times and usually avoided doing business with the royal family, however, as quaint as it was, the kingdom of Cyrus was quite the strong ally when needed. Besides, it's not like the town wasn't making use of modern technologies. In fact, Cyrus was a mix of the modern world and fantasy-like aesthetics.

Yugi often opted to enjoy a walk on bright, clear days like this and today was no different. Yami had stayed on alert the whole walk and was already proving himself to be an excellent bodyguard with just how attentive he was. He kept a respectful but short distance from the prince, even if Yugi insisted that he shouldn't. If Yami could do the job, Yugi had no problem in him relaxing in front of him. But, of course, Yami respectfully denied Yugi's offer.

Yugi often traveled into town in the mornings, stopping by a few small shops to greet the owners and customers with a 'good morning' and to see if there was anything they needed. He even stopped by at the local school district to visit the students who were busy piling into classrooms to start their long day of lessons. Seeing Yugi talk with the older students reminded Yami of just how old he was. Of course, Yugi received his lessons from the tutors in the castle, but if he attended school, he would have been only a few years fresh out of high school. Of course, Yami himself was only a year older than the prince, but it was still a sight to behold.

Eventually, Yugi had ended up at the town's flower market. Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched Yugi take in the sights and lush scents of the flowers, all the while a big grin was painted on his face. He greeted each person with a smile and in turn, Yami noticed, that each person spoke to Yugi as if his prince status wasn't a factor. Yami had often heard stories about Yugi insisting that the townsfolk treated him as an equal, and now that Yami witnessed it for himself, it was a sweet sight to see. It was obvious that Yugi wanted everyone to feel comfortable around him and Yami couldn't help but admire that.

"Yami," Yugi called, pulling the bodyguard from his thoughts, "Come here, please." Yugi requested, motioning for him to join him at a cart.

Yami nodded, approaching Yugi, "Yes, Prince?"

Yugi smiled, "Yami, this is Anzu." Yugi gestured to a young woman around their age, tending to an arrangement of pink carnations, "Anzu, this is Yami, my new bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you, Yami." Anzu smiled at Yami, bowing her head in a greeting. Despite Yugi wanting everyone to treat him as an equal, Anzu still respected him as royalty as much as she could, and the royal guards were no different.

Yami smiled, returning the gesture, "The pleasure is all mine."

Yugi's smile grew, "Anzu here is a dear friend of mine, Yami. I visit so often that I found myself forming a close friendship with her."

Anzu giggled, "Well, it's always a pleasure to have the Prince visit our humble flower market."

"Anzu!" Yugi spoke, an amused glint in his eyes, "I told you, Yugi is just fine."

"My apologies, but you are the Prince." Anzu shot back.

Yugi just rolled his eyes, "I guess. Anyway," Yugi continued, his mood brightening once again, "my usual arrangement, if you please."

Anzu nodded, "Of course."

"Usual?" Yami asked, his head tilting somewhat to the side.

Yugi nodded, "I make it a point to buy a small arrangement for my brother."

Yami's shoulders sank some, "Ah, Prince Yuuta." Of course, Yugi's ill older brother. The whole castle and kingdom knew of Yuuta falling sick, and all had been hoping and praying that he recovers soon, "If I may ask, but, how is he doing?"

Yugi shook his head, his usual bright smile gone, "Today, not so good. It's one of his bad days. He could barely keep his eyes open when I saw him this morning."

Yami frowned, "I'm sorry, Prince Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, "Don't be. I just hope he gets better." Yugi brought his hand up to rest on the Puzzle, failing to notice how Atem now floated next to him with a worried look on his face, "I hate seeing him so ill." Yugi squeezed the Puzzle, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Atem.

* * *

Yugi soon ended up in a small bakery near the flower market, his mood back to its usual happiness. Each person in the bakery greeted him with a kind smile and a welcoming, "good morning", which Yugi happily returned.

Yugi approached the counter and nodded to the cashier, "Usual, please."

The cashier nodded, "Of course, Prince." The cashier turned, walking through the swinging doors to the kitchen. The cashier returned a few seconds later with a small, light blue box, "Here you are, Prince, fresh out of the oven and on the house. Jounouchi just ran out to the market before you got here, but he told me to bid you a 'good morning' and he'll hopefully catch you tomorrow."

Yugi smiled, "Tell him the same from me." Yugi took the box from her hands, "Thank you, Shizuka." He nodded, walking out of the bakery, Yami swiftly falling into his spot behind him.

The walk back to the castle was quiet and comfortable. Yugi would greet the townsfolk and would sometimes hold a conversation with a few of them, especially older ladies who would complement his cute looks. Soon, the two found themselves back inside the castle.

Yami turned to Yugi and gave a small bow, "If that is all, I will take my leave now, Prince."

Yugi gave him a gentle smile, "Actually, Yami, would you like to meet Yuuta?"

Yami blinked, "Really?"

Yugi nodded, "Really."

"But, shouldn't he get his rest?" Yami asked. Sure, he was honored that Yugi had offered this to him and hardly anyone outside of the royal family, maids and the medical team knew Yuuta or even had the chance to meet him at least once.

"I'm going to drop off the arrangement and what I got for him from the bakery right now, anyway. Besides," Yugi gave a half shrug, "Yuuta really likes having company over."

Yami blinked again, "Are you sure, Prince? I do not wish to intrude."

Yugi chuckled, "You won't be. Or, do I have to order you?" Yugi asked, giving the bodyguard a playful smile.

Yami gave Yugi his own small smile, "Very well, Prince."

Yugi's smile morphed into a big grin, "Good. And I told you! When it's only us, Yugi is just fine."

Yami chuckled, "Very well."

* * *

Atem floated over the two, following as they made their way to Yuuta's room. Of course, he should give Yugi and Yami some privacy to allow them to get to know each other, but where's the fun in that? Besides, just because Yami was good looking didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt Yugi. Perhaps the spirit was getting a head of himself just a bit too much, but he could feel a strong bond growing between these two and he needed to make sure that Yami wouldn't hurt Yugi. Atem wouldn't forgive anyone that dared to hurt his little friend. Yugi had become so important to him, he vowed to watch over him in any way he could.

"Here we are." Yugi announced before softly knocking on the door. He opened the door and poked his head in, "Yuuta?" Yugi smiled when he saw that his brother was sitting up in bed, eyes glued to a book, "You up for a visitor?"

Yuuta marked his page before he lifted his head up and looked over to Yugi, "Of course, I am, Little Brother."

Yugi smiled, "Perfect." He walked in side, motioning for Yami to do the same. After Yami shut the door behind him, Yugi spoke again, "You may relax, Yami. It's just us."

Yami nodded, "Thank you, Prince."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "We need to break that 'Prince' habit of yours." He turned to his brother, "Anyway, Yuuta, this is Yami Attia, my new bodyguard."

Yami bowed to the older prince, "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Yuuta. I promise to protect your brother with my life."

Yuuta nodded his head, "I hope so, Yami. Since I am ill, Yugi is next in line and I hope Cyrus gets to see his reign." Despite Yuuta being confined to a bed and his condition effecting his overall appearance, he still held himself with elegance and confidence. He even managed to scare Yami a bit.

Still, Yami nodded, "You have my word that Cyrus will be blessed with Yugi's reign."

As the two talked, Yugi went about the room, replacing the older flower arrangement with the new one and placed Yuuta's baked good on his bedside table: a freshly baked pumpkin pie, his favorite. Yugi did his best to ignore their conversation, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that he automatically became next in line until Yuuta managed to get better.

" _Little Prince?_ " Atem asked, floating next to Yugi, " _Are you okay?_ "

Yugi stole a quick glance to the spirit, " _I hate when he talks about the fact that I'm next in line all because he's sick._ He _should be the next king of Cyrus, not me._ "

Atem's face softened, " _I know you do not like to think about it, but it is the truth._ "

Yugi sighed, " _I know. It doesn't mean that I like or approve it, though._ "

Atem nodded, " _Understandable._ "

"Little Brother." Yuuta's gentle call pulled Yugi from his silent conversation with Atem, "We lost you there for a while. Is everything okay?" Yuuta asked, worry etched all over his face.

Yugi nodded, "Sorry about that. I'm fine."

Yuuta looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding, "If you say so. Anyway, how was your walk this morning?"

Yugi shrugged, sitting the bed, facing his brother, "The same. Many people wish for your recovery."

Yuuta sighed, "As do I." He looked over to Yami, patting the spot on the bed across from Yugi,"You may sit." He shook his head, "You don't have to be formal in private." He gave Yami a warm, gentle smile, "Besides, I wish to know more about you. You will be protecting my brother and I wish to know what kind of person you are."

" _My thoughts exactly._ " Atem added, floating over the bed, his legs crossed.

Yugi rolled his eyes, " _You're just as bad as Yuuta._ "

Atem shot him a look, " _We only want what's best for you, Little Prince._ "

Yami nodded, accepting the spot, "Thank you, Prince."

Yuuta smiled, looking much more relaxed and easier to talk to. However, once he relaxed, one could easily make out the sickness etched all over his face. Yami couldn't help but frown. Yuuta was pale, bringing out the bags under his eyes. His eyes, while a beautiful darker shade of violet than Yugi's, looked extremely tired and sunken in. Yami couldn't help but notice how much his collarbone stuck out, as well.

Still, now that Yuuta relaxed, he was much more approachable and less intimidating. His voice was soft and kind like Yugi's and held no hint of authority like earlier. His eyes sparkled with confidence, but were still kind and open. His black hair looked dull and a bit messy, but it only managed to remind Yami was Yuuta still a person and not just a Prince who should look perfect all the time. Not only that, but he _was_ sick. Still, Yuuta held himself with confidence and kindness and Yami found comfort in that.

Eventually, Yami left, giving the two brothers some privacy. Yuuta smiled at Yugi, "Yami seems very kind, Little Bother. I have heard from Mother and Father that he is the best and Timeaus himself recommended him. It looks like you are in good hands, Little Brother."

Yugi smiled, "Yes, Yami seems great."

" _And extremely good looking._ " Atem purred, floating on his stomach over the bed. His chin held in the palm of his hand and he was smirking at Yugi, " _Sweet. Gentle. And the best of the best. Yup, he's perfect, Little Prince._ " He swung his legs up and down, looking like a teenage girl sharing gossip a sleepover. Still, there was a certain glint his eye and his smirk still proved just how confident and charming Atem was. One could even say, seductive. It seemed that even Atem was smitten with the bodyguard.

Yugi huffed, " _If you say so._ "

"You know, Little Brother, Yami seems pretty perfect." Yuuta remarked, as if he knew what Yugi and Atem were talking about. Yuuta doesn't know about Atem's presence and it freaked Yugi out over how much Yuuta and Atem could think and talk about the same things.

Ignoring Atem's snickers, Yugi blushed, "I suppose so."

" _Now, why do you agree with him, but ignore me?_ " Atem asked, furrowing his brows together.

" _Simple. He's my brother. You, mister, is just some weird, old ass spirit who freeloads in the castle._ " Yugi answered, smirking at Atem.

Atem just rolled his eyes, Yugi's jab not hurting him what – so – ever, "You've got a point."

Yugi smiled at Atem before turning his attention back to Yuuta, "So, you approve of him?"

Yuuta nodded, "He's respectful and kind, but also gentle and understanding. I can see him following you into Kinghood and many years in the future."

Yugi's smile faltered a bit at the mention of him being king, "Yeah."

Yuuta frowned, "Little Brother, I know how you feel about being first in line, now, but I am sick." He shook his head, "I am not fit to rule."

Yugi sighed, "Yeah, I know." He shrugged, "It's okay, anyway." Before Yuuta could utter another word, Yugi stood, "I'll leave now. You should get some rest and I haven't even greeted Mother or Father yet." He pulled the covers further up Yuuta's chest, "Rest now, Brother."

Yuuta looked at Yugi for a while, "I am sorry that you are in this position, Little Brother."

Yugi shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"But, Yugi," Yuuta protested, "I am sick. If I wasn't, I would be first in line."

"No." Yugi shot back, a rare firmness in his voice, "You did not ask to fall sick. Now, please rest."

Yuuta sighed, knowing that he was going to get nowhere with him, "Very well. Thank you for visiting me today, Little Brother."

Yugi smiled at his brother, "Don't mention it."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of Yuuta?**


	3. Three - Ideas of The Spirit

**Okay, I know. This is realllyyyyy late. Feel free to hate me omg**

 **I wanted to really go at it during the summer, but... oh well. But at least I got something up. I'll try and update more before fall semester starts tho!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Ideas of The Spirit**

* * *

"Good evening, Father." Yugi greeted his dad with a bright smile.

"Yugi, my boy!" His father, Yusuke, greeted, holding his arms out, "Come here!"

Yugi chuckled, taking his father's request for a hug, "Father! I just saw you this afternoon!"

Yusuke smiled bright, the forming smile lines indenting his face, "Your right, but it's always a treat seeing you!" Yusuke was always a loving father, but after Yuuta fell ill, he vowed to shower them both with even more love until it was too late; he didn't want his sons to go on questioning his love for them. He patted Yugi's back before pulling away, "Once your grandfather and mother joins us, dinner will be served."

Yugi nodded, watching his father take his usual seat at the head of the table, "Will Brother be joining us?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Yusuke gave a sigh, his eyes downcast, "I spoke to the doctor earlier," he shook his head, "Yuuta is too ill to join us for dinner today."

Yugi's shoulder slumped and he looked down, "Oh. Okay."

Yusuke looked up to Yugi, "I know you wish for Yuuta to get better, son. And I know you miss him being able to enjoy life the way he used to. I'm sorry. The doctors are doing everything they can."

Yugi nodded, "I understand."

Before Yusuke could utter another word, a tall, slender woman walked into the dining room, "Good evening, Darling, Yugi." Yugi's mother, Yuuka, greeted.

Yugi's smile returned as he approached his mother, "Good evening, Mother!" He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

Yuuka returned the gesture, "It's so good to see my son!"

Yugi chuckled as they pulled away and took their seats, "You guys are so mushy!" Yugi joked, "But, I guess I feel the same about you."

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "Of course! Now, son, I forgot to ask you earlier, but how was your first day with Yami? You know he will follow you through to Kinghood and remain as your personal bodyguard for years to come."

Yugi wanted to roll his eyes at the mention of him becoming king, but he didn't. Instead, he answered his father's question, "Yami is a wonderful person, Father. He's very loyal and attentive but also very kind. I believe he'll make a great friend, as well."

Yuuka smiled, "Well, that's good to hear! A bodyguard can also be a valuable friend to have. You know that Yusuke and Timaeus go out for drinks and act like old friends, as well."

Yusuke nodded, "I'm sure you and Yami will get along perfectly!"

Before Yugi could offer an answer, a butler came walking to the room. He gave a deep bow, "It seems that Master Sugoroku won't be joining for dinner. He's off visiting a friend."

Yusuke chuckled, "Father does love visiting Professor Hopkins." He nodded, at the butler, "Very well then."

The butler gave another bow, "Dinner will be served soon."

* * *

Atem floated through the halls, poking his nose into whatever he could find. Phasing his head through the library's door, a sly, amused grin broke out on his face, "Well what do we have here?"

"So, how was your first day with Yugi?" Timaeus asked leaning against a bookshelf, watching Yami walk around the room with a blissful smile on his face. He smirked, "Is someone smitten?"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, "N-no!" He shouted, his voice raising an octave and a bright blush making its way on his cheeks. He turned, his back facing Timaeus, "Shut up."

Timaeus chuckled, "Then explain that light, happy feeling you feel in your heart."

Yami turned his head back to Timaeus, "I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head.

Timaeus kept that smirk on his face and shook his head, "Yami, you look like a child."

Yami sighed and turned back around, "Yugi is so gentle and sweet. I want to spend more time with him."

"Developing a crush, are we?" Timaeus asked, nudging Yami in the arm.

Yami looked away, "No."

Timaeus' smirk morphed into a warm smile, "Come on. We don't want to be late for dinner."

A huge grin was plastered over Atem's face as he watched the two leave the library and walk down the hall. He let out an excited laugh and quickly floated over to the dining room, his excitement bursting at the seams, "Partner!"

"Hm?" Yugi looked up and towards the door, seeing Atem phasing through the wall, _"Someone is excited. Too excited. What did you do, Atem?"_

 _"Now, why do you think I did something? I can't talk to you about something amazing without you thinking I had something to do with it? I'm offended, Yugi."_ Atem crossed his arms, a joking tone in his voice, _"And here I thought you thought highly of me."_

Yugi rolled his eyes, _"Okay, Atem. What did you want?"_ He asked, chuckling into the link.

Atem floated around towards the back of Yugi's chair. He placed his hands on the back and leaned closer to Yugi, _"You need to spend more time with Yami."_ He answered in a sing-song tone, excitement practically oozing off him.

Yugi's grip tightened around the stem of the glass in his hand and the heat quickly ran to his cheeks, _"What did you say?"_ His eyes found themselves on his parents for a split second, making sure if they weren't looking towards his general direction. He looked down into the contents of the glass, the light gold color of the cider casting a reflection in the glass, _"Why would you say that?"_ He rose the glass to his lips, trying to seem as a natural as possible to hide the fact that he was slightly freaking out on the inside…. Slightly.

Atem only shrugged, a sly grin on his face, _"I just got a hunch, is all."_

Yugi knitted his brows together and risked looking back to Atem, _"What did you do?"_

The spirit held his hands out in front of him, not bothering to contain his laughter, _"Nothing, Yugi!"_

Yugi wanted nothing more to just jump out of chair and go chasing that good for nothing mischievous pharaoh. Of course, being in the presence of his parents and staff, he bit the inside of his cheek and turned his head back to his plate, _"What am I going to do with you, Atem?"_

Atem chuckled, _"Continue to put up with me."_

* * *

When Yugi walked into his bedroom after his nightly visit with Yuuta, he wasn't expecting to see Atem floating in front of his closet, pushing various clothing items aside and even throwing a couple of items on the growing pile on the floor behind him. Then again, Yugi doesn't know what to expect from Atem, at times. The spirit could sometimes find things that could hold his attention for hours and Yugi would always find him various situations; this was no different.

"Um, Atem? What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he stood there, just watching Atem float about in front of the closet.

"Looking." Atem answered, not bothering to look at Yugi.

"For?" Yugi prompted, walking up to stand behind the spirit.

"Something." Atem simply answered, still clearly distracted. He pulled a crimson colored shirt out to examine for a few seconds before throwing it behind him.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted, throwing the shirt back at Atem "Watch it!"

Atem simply let the piece of clothing just phase through him, "Sorry."

"What are you looking for anyway?" Yugi asked as he took the growing pile into his arms and onto his bed.

"Something that will impress Yami tomorrow."

Yugi walked over next to Atem, taking a handful of hangers, "Atem." He groaned, "Stop it."

Atem chuckled and shook his head, "No can do, Partner." He looked over to Yugi, "Where's that lavender button up your mother gave you for your birthday last year?"

Yugi sighed as he walked back over to the pile to sort through the mess Atem had made, "Its towards the back."

"Thank you!" Atem chirped as he pushed most of the items aside, "I think that Yami rather likes you, Partner."

Yugi scoffed as he placed one of his more casual jackets on a hanger, "Here we go again."

Atem floated up to Yugi, button up draped on his forearm, "I'm being serious, Partner!"

"And so am I!" Yugi shot back, "Why does everyone seem to think that Yami and I make a cute pair or that Yami likes me or something? He's my bodyguard and that's it."

Atem shot Yugi a look, "Okay then."

Yugi tossed the hanger in his hand down on the bed, "What?" He asked, his brows knitted together, "What's with that look?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Atem shrugged, "I'm just saying that you have the tendency to make friends with everyone." Atem shook his head as he laid the button up down on the bed, "No one is just simply a 'bodyguard' or even just castle staff to you, Partner." Atem nudged Yugi's arm, "You even made friends with a spirit who lives in a necklace."

Yugi gave a small smile, "I guess."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short and Atem is a bit ooc!**


	4. Four - A Stable Boy and His Cat

**Oh look, a late update.**

 **I'll be off from school until fall so... hopefully, there'll be more updates! Also, we meet someone new in this chapter.**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Stable Boy and His Cat**

* * *

"Sire, it seems that Master Yuuta has developed a high fever."

Yugi's hand froze over the door knob as muffled voices from inside the room reached his ears. He knows he shouldn't eavesdrop (his mom said a prince should never do anything that's far from respectable), but yet, he just can't help himself from gently pressing his ear against the door.

His father sighed, "This is the second time this week. Has he come down with something?"

"It seems like the common flu."

Yugi's heart sank. The flu. The common flu shouldn't be that big of a problem, but Yuuta's immune system had been shot when he first fell ill.

"I would suggest that no one come in today to visit." The doctor spoke again, "We don't want him getting worse."

That was Yugi's cue to leave before the doctor and his father catch him listening in. He moved away from the door before sighing and making his way to the foyer; Yami should be waiting for him. He figured he should let him know that his usual morning errands where cancelled today.

 _"Yugi?"_ Atem quietly asked. The spirit had been quiet this morning and never came out. Still, he could feel Yugi's growing frustration and sadness and just had to speak up, _"What's wrong?"_ Sure, he could just filter through Yugi's thoughts to find out, but the two had boundaries and didn't pry unless they absolutely had to.

 _"Yuuta's got the flu and no one is allowed to visit."_ Yugi sighed, his hand coming up to the Puzzle, giving it a squeeze, _"He's getting worse, Atem."_

 _"Is that what the healer said?"_

Yugi shook his head, coming to a stop and leaning against a wall, _"No, but- "_

 _"-Then how do you know he's getting worse?"_ Atem cut him off, _"I know you're worried, but expecting the worse isn't going to help."_

Yugi sighed, his shoulders slumping, _"I guess you do have a point."_

 _"Of course, I do."_ Atem nodded, floating in front of the young prince. He placed a translucent hand on Yugi's cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch, _"It's okay to be worried, but as of right now, you have nothing to fear."_

Yugi looked up to the spirit, tears welling in his eyes, _"But what if he does get worse?"_

 _"Then I'll be with you each step of the way."_

* * *

Yugi walked the trails of the garden, nodding a greeting to each gardener he came across. He didn't have an exact destination in mind, however, walking the gardens helped with clearing his mind and after what he found out this morning, he'd need it. Still, despite the troubling news, he smiled. Walking the gardens was a favorite pastime of his and he's often found himself having spent all day in the gardens. He eventually came to his favorite spot; a little patch of paradise behind a large wall of trees. Against the trees was a rainbow of different flowers. Off to the side was a glass birdbath with a small birdfeeder hanging off the side and on the other side was a tall stone and brick fountain, bright green vines with delicate flowers running around the base of the fountain. In front of the wall of trees sat a pale pink wooden swinging bench. Yugi smiled, walking up to the bench and taking a seat; the sound of the fountain and the birds splashing around and their singing providing a calming song in the background.

However, a soft meowing soon joined the mix and Yugi looked down to his feet to be greeted with a small black cat. He smiled, bending down, and pulling the cat into his lap, "Good afternoon, Yubel. Did you run off from Judai again?" Yubel only purred in response, curling into a ball on Yugi's lap. Yugi smiled, scratching the cat behind her ear, "He'll probably come looking for you soon. It's about his lunch hour and he usually spends it in the garden." Yubel only meowed in response.

Sure enough, Judai's voice rang near, "Yubel? Where'd you go now? Yubel!?" He called out.

Yugi smiled, "She's over here, Judai!" He shouted back.

Judai entered Yugi's paradise and smiled, "Good afternoon, Prince."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so formal, Judai." He gestured towards the empty spot on the bench, "There's plenty of room, you're welcome to join me," he looked down to the sleeping cat on his lap, "well, us." He chuckled.

Judai laughed, "Of course." He took the empty spot next to Yugi and began to stroke Yubel on the top of the head, "I swear, she likes you more than she likes me."

Yugi chuckled, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Judai rolled his eyes and gestured dramatically towards Yubel, "She never sleeps in my lap!" Still, despite the dramatics, Judai wore a bright smile and his voice was full of laughs. As if to fire back, Yubel stretched, turned around and curled back into a ball, purring, and facing away from Judai. Judai clicked his touch, and feigned offense, "Yubel how could you!?"

Yugi laughed. Judai was always great company and a wonderful friend to have. Often times, Yugi would make his way to the stables to talk to Judai and the two would go on for hours, Judai often forgetting about his duties, "Well look at it this way, I think Kuri likes you better."

Judai chuckled, "Kuri is a great horse, but I wouldn't say that." He shrugged, "He just needs someone to keep him company when you're not there."

Yugi shot him a look, "Kuri loves you, Judai."

Judai smiled, "Maybe." Then, he sighed, avoiding Yugi's eyes, "I heard about Prince Yuuta." He added, his voice quieter than usual.

Yugi nodded, looking down to Yubel, rubbing her head with his thumb, trying to find a distraction, "Gossip sure travels fast around the castle."

"Sorry. I heard Timaeus talking with the King earlier when they were by the stables." Judai's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it." When Yugi just simply shook his head, Judai nudged his shoulder, "Yami was practicing his archery by the stables earlier." He changed the subject, his voice coming out with a sing-song tone. He grinned at Yugi, "He's quite the looker, you know?"

Yugi groaned, and his face in his hands, "You too!?"

 _"Well, he is quite handsome."_ Atem's voice sounded in Yugi's mind, _"I knew there was reason why I liked Judai so much. He's got great taste, if you ask."_

 _"Oh, shut up."_

Judai chuckled, "What? He's pretty handsome. Right, Yubel?" Yubel meowed in response, causing Judai to laugh, "See! Even Yubel thinks so!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "That's what everyone says."

Judai shrugged, "Well, you gotta admit the guy is pretty good looking." He nudged Yugi again, "Got the hook-up with the cute bodyguard, man."

Yugi blushed and looked away, "Whatever."

Judai laughed, "Aw come on, Yugi! You can't deny that the guy is good looking. At least admit that."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I guess."

"You should come by the stables later. Yami usually likes to spend his free time there." Judai said, reclining back into the bench.

Yugi looked at Judai, "Really?"

Judai grined, "Caught you interest, didn't I?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Yugi looked away, "No."

"Sure." He picked up Yubel from Yugi's lap, "Well, I better get back to work."

Yugi nodded, "I suppose I should head back inside. Check to see how Yuuta is doing." The two rose in unison. Yugi chuckled, scratching Yubel's head, "I'll see you later, Yubel." The cat happily meowed in response.

Judai chuckled, gently bouncing the cat in his arms, "Yubel says the same." He raised the cat's paw, waving it towards Yugi, "But really," he started, letting go of Yubel's paw, "you should come by the stables later."

Yugi nodded, a small smile on his face, "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **I felt like the story needed a Judai.**

 **Also, yes, it's a short chapter, but things will start to pick up in the next!**


End file.
